Kayden Kross
Kayden Kross (* 15. September 1985 in Sacramento, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanisches Model und Pornodarstellerin. Zu Beginn ihrer Karriere verwendete sie den Künstlernamen Jenna Nikol. Leben Kayden Kross wurde in Sacramento, Kalifornien geboren, wo sie auch aufwuchs. Sie beschreibt sich selbst als "Bücherwurm". Kayden war von Kind an eine leidenschaftliche Reiterin und besitzt einen Hengst namens Conte. Im Alter von 18 Jahren begann sie in Rick's Showgirls in Rancho Cordova unter dem Pseudonym Jenna zu strippen, um Geld für die Rettung eines zur Schlachtung freigegebenen Ponys zu verdienen.State Hornet Newspaper – From bookworm to hot hornet (englisch) Kurz darauf wurde sie von einem Agenten angesprochen, ob sie nicht Interesse habe, Fotos für Männermagazine zu machen. Dies war der Beginn für ihre bis heute andauernde Karriere. Noch vor dem Abschluss des Studiums an der California State University, Sacramento unterschrieb sie im November 2006 einen Exklusivvertrag bei Vivid Video. Zu ihren Filmen bei Vivid zählen unter anderem Kayden's First Time und Be Here Now. Unzufrieden mit Vivid Video, verlängerte sie ihren Vertrag im November 2007 nicht und arbeitete einen Monat lang freiberuflich. Während dieser Zeit entstanden z.B. die Filme Meet Kayden (Ninn Worx) und Deeper 9 (Digital Playground). Kurz darauf unterschrieb sie einen zwölfmonatigen Exklusivvertrag mit Adam & Eve, den sie Ende Dezember 2008 um ein weiteres Jahr verlängerte. (englisch) Kross trat in mehreren Episoden von The Block auf, einer Reality Show über Snowboarding auf dem Sender G4, in der die Vivid Girls das Block Hotel für ein Fotoshooting besuchen. Sie hatte ebenfalls einen Gastauftritt in Gene Simmons Reality-Show Family Jewels. (englisch) 2009 hatte Kayden einen Gastauftritt in der erfolgreichen TV-Serie CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur und der US Sitcom "Rules of Engagement" mit David Spade. Kross schreibt eine Kolumne für Unkrossed.com, wo sie regelmäßig über Neuigkeiten der Pornoindustrie berichtet. Ihre offizielle Homepage ClubKayden.com wurde am 2. September 2008 gestartet. Außerdem wurde sie im September 2008 vom amerikanischen Penthouse zum Pet des Monats gekürt. Kross schreibt regelmäßig von unterwegs und von Drehorten aus ihren Blog für Penthouse. Neben ihrer Tätigkeit als Pornostar modelt sie außerdem für diverse Webseiten: z.B. Suze.net von Fotografin Suze Randall, Twistys.com, DDGirls.com, Danni.com und das Fetisch-Unternehmen FM Concepts. Im November 2009 hat Kross einen Exklusiv-Vertrag mit Digital Playground abgeschlossen, der seit 1. Januar 2010 läuft. (englisch) Am 9. Januar 2010 durfte sie zusammen mit Kirsten Price die AVN Award Show in Las Vegas moderieren. (englisch) Auszeichnungen * 2007 Adultcon Top 20 Adult Actresses * 2009 Hot d'Or Gewinnerin - "Best American Starlet"[http://www.xbiznewswire.com/view.php?id=113951 Rhett Pardon, ‘Pirates,’ ‘Billionaire’ Big Winners at Hot d’Or Awards, BBiz Newswire, 21. Oktober 2009] (englisch) Filmografie * Kayden's College Tails * The Perfect Secretary: Training Day * Cheerleaders Academy * My Boss' Daughter (22. Juni 2010) * Intimate Touch 3 (04. Mai 2010) * The Smiths (04. Mai 2010) * The Warden's Daughter (5. April 2010) * Rawhide II: Dirty Deeds (02. Februar 2010) * Tyler's Wood (26. Januar 2010) * Krossing The Bar (19. Januar 2010) * Kayden and Rocco Make a Porno (24. November 2009) * Flight Attendants (12. Oktober 2009) * The 8th Day (8. September 2009) * Swing Time (2. Juni 2009) * Nina Hartley's Guide To Simultaneous Orgasms (30. März 2009) * Headmaster III (21. Februar 2009) * Kayden's Frisky Business (2. Februar 2009) * Double Krossed (17. Dezember 2008) * California Dreams (9. Dezember 2008) * The Surrender of O (11. November 2008) * Kayden Exposed (30. September 2008) * Roller Dollz (9.September 2008) * Screen Dreams 3 (20. August 2008) * Resort Tales (19. August 2008) * Busting the Babysitter (10. Juni 2008) * Soloerotica 10 (6. Juni 2008) * Bree & Kayden (3. Juni 2008) * Kayden's Krossfire (6. Mai 2008) * Bree's Slumber Party (9. April 2008) * Scenes From A Cell (8. April 2008) * Stalker (2. April 2008) * Deeper 9 (5. März 2008) * The Adventures in Babysitting (21. Februar 2008) * Meet Kayden (13. Dezember 2007) * Love Life (21. November .2007) * Hard Time (3. Dezember 2007) * Be Here Now (20. Juli 2007) * Kayden's First Time (11. April 2007) * Naked College Slumber Party (24. April 2006) Weblinks * * * Kayden Kross auf MySpace Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Pornodarsteller Kategorie:Model Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1985 Kategorie:Frau en:Kayden Kross es:Kayden Kross fr:Kayden Kross hu:Kayden Kross it:Kayden Kross ja:ケイデン・クロス oc:Kayden Kross pt:Kayden Kross